The New Girl
by Katie Reid
Summary: Santana and Brittany are totally in love with each other, but Classical x they don't know it! What will happen when a new girl arrives at McKinley High? Will she be able to get them together? And what's up with Finn, Rachel and Quinn? Mainly Brittana with Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE –The new girl**

Santana

- What do we have here?

Santana felt her heart stop at the voice behind her back. Jason Marks hadn't stop harassing her since she had made her coming out, trying to make her "normal".

The Latina turned around to face the guy. About her height, he was a popular jock, captain of the soccer team.

- What do you want? She said harshly.

- I want to make you who you're supposed to be! He smirked.

He snapped his finger and strong hands caught her from behind, bumping her in the lockers, holding her in place. Santana was pissed off. She was fighting, letting her Snixx side take hold of her.

- You fucking bastard! Let me go, or you'll regret it!

He simply scooted closer and took hold of her chin, holding her firmly to face him. Even with all her power, she couldn't move a muscle because of the jocks that were holding her against the lockers.

- Let yourself go, he said in a flirting tone.

Hatred was in Santana's eyes. There was no way she was going to kiss the stupid jock in front of her.

He was leaning on her when she spat in his face. Washing it, he lifted his hand, ready to hit her.

- You little bitch! I'll show you respect!

Before he could make a move, footsteps resonated in the hallway.

- I can see you haven't changed a bit, Marks! said a calm girl's voice. Still the same _neuken lul_.

Santana frowned. THe last part of her sentence was surely not English. Even with the girl's somewhat raspy voice and her strange accent, the way she had spat the words made it clear that it was not child rating

Her bully turned and stepped forward, giving the Latina enough room to see who her savior was.

The girl had long rebellious dirty blond hair and stunning sea green eyes. She was wearing black skate shoes with red laces, skinny ripped out black jeans, white graffiti belt, tight white V-neck t-shirt with a pair of Ray-Ban Aviator hanging from her collar and a black leather jacket.

She was probably new at the school since Santana had never seen her.

The girl quickly glanced at the Latina, smirked and looked back at Jason.

- Jackson! He said between gritted teeth.

- Herself! Been quiet a long time, don't you think?

**O.o Who's the new girl? How come does she knows Santana's bully? What is she doing here?**

**All your questions might be answered in next chapter! x)**

**Also, there will be sentences like the one said by New Girl. It's Dutch. I won't give the traductions because you don't want to ear it. Like Santana said: Not child rating! So if you want to know what it is, go on Google Translate, that's where I translated it x)  
**

**By the way, I do not own Glee, but I own the new character, so no touching!**


	2. Chapter 2

_She was probably new at the school since Santana had never seen her._

_The girl quickly glanced at the Latina, smirked and looked back at Jason. _

_- Jackson! He said between gritted teeth._

_- Herself! Been quiet a long time, don't you think? The girl smirked._

Santana

I looked at the blonde. She looked calm and confident, but something in her stunning eyes caught my attention. The girl was hurt. And angry.

- What are you doing here, Jackson?

Jason was surprised and pissed off.

- I'm going to this school, isn't it obvious?

Again that sarcastic and ironic tone. The girl's attitude was confusing me. She was hiding perfectly her emotion, but I knew she was about to loose it.

- I should be the one asking this question, Marks. Why don't you leave the girl alone and get someone your size.

- Someone my size? I heard that before, didn't I?

Blondie clenched her fist but kept calm.

- _Je kunt maar beter te gaan neuken je moeder voordat ik je laten zien hoe het is om in de hel zijn!_

By the look on Jason Marks face, I could tell she was as good as I was with swearing.

- Come on, guys! He said between gritted teeth. Let's go to classes.

Before I knew, they had disappeared down the hall. I looked back at Blondie, who was now standing beside me, eyes locked on the clock.

- Fuck, she muttered under her breathe.

I had no concern for this girl, I mean, I didn't even knew her name! But she still had defended me, so…

- What's going on? I asked on my more gentle tone.

- I'm late for my first class and I don't even know where it is! She said in a harsh tone. Fucking jocks, _Dat ik ga kotsen op hun graven zullen treden_.

Before I could say anything, she was off. I looked at her until she disappeared. I shrugged it off and looked at the clock.

- Shit, Glee club started! Brittany's gonna be so mad at me!

I quickly grabbed my bag and made my way to the choir room.

Brittany

I looked at the empty seat beside me. Glee club had started a while ago now and still no sign of Santana. She had told me she would be there when I would get to the choir room, and now she was late.

I sighed as Rachel kept talking about Barbara Streisand. Suddenly, the door opened and I saw Santana coming in. I jumped out of my seat and hugged her tightly.

- San, I was so worried! Where were you?

She smiled at me.

- Let's go sit, Britt.

We sat at the back of the room.

- So Santana, said Mr. Schue. Do you have any reason for being late?

- Well…

She was cut off when someone walked in.

- Yeah, she does.

My breathe caught as I saw who had spoken. In the door frame was standing Skylar Jackson. Her eyes met mine and she smiled widely.

- Brittany!

**I know, I know! You all hate me for stopping things now x)**

**But I guess you'll have to wait next chapter to know what's happening! Don't worry, it should be up by the end of the day x)**


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar

I made my way down the hall, thinking about the encounter with Jason Marks. I didn't really need this, today.

I was born in the Netherlands. When I was 7, my dad got an augmentation. We moved to America, in a small town named Lima, in Ohio. My dad and mom got separated when I was 12. My mom and I moved back to Amsterdam. That's when the nightmare started.

I started getting bullied by a boy named Jason Marks. He had no real reason, putting the hole thing on the fact that I had a funny accent. (Being Dutch and spending some years in America had given me a strange accent, which sounded part British and part American.)

I would plead and cry; nothing would change it. I would often come back with bruises and stuff like that, but there was nothing the school direction would do. One day, he beat me so bad  
I got one rib broke. The school expelled Marks and I was safe again.

But then my mom got cancer. Last month, she got hospitalized. It was decided that I would be living at my grandmother's place, in Lima.

Seeing Marks again had brought a lot of memories and I wasn't feeling like going to classes right now. I made my way to the bathroom and leaned against a wall.

I wondered why was he bullying the Latina. She didn't seemed like the kind of girl that the jocks would usually bully.

I shook my head and walk outside the bathroom to make my way to my classroom. I found the door and entered, not bothering knocking. What do you want; I'm badass x)

I heard the teacher and saw the Latina.

- So Santana, do you have any reason for being late.

Before she could say anything, I walked in and defended her.

- Yeah, she does.

Then my eyes landed on a bright blue pair, and I couldn't believe it.

-Brittany! I yelled.

She recognized me and a huge smile spread across her face.

- Oh my God, Skylar! I can't believe it, what are you doing here?

We hugged each other tightly, not bothering the questioning looks.

- Well, I'm sort of living here now, I said with a small smile.

- Wait, what? What happened? Tell me…

She was cut off by someone clearing his throat. We let go of each other to look at the teacher.

- Hum, may I help you? He said.

Brittany smiled shyly.

- Everybody, I want you to meet Skylar Jackson. She's my cousin.

**I'm so evil! Anyway, so what do you think? How's the group going to react to this? Find out what happens in next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**No this isn't the next chapter, but please read this. I actually need your opinion x)**

**Should Skylar end up with someone? If you think yes, would it be boy or girl? **

**If you choose girl: **

**Name: Emery Scott**

**Height: Smaller than Skylar**

**Hair: (You choose)**

**Eyes: (You choose)**

**If you choose boy:**

**Name: (You choose)**

**Height: Taller than Skylar**

**Hair: Dark brown**

**Eyes: Light gray, almost silver**

**Please review or PM me, it would help me a lot x) Plus, faster you help me, faster I update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated since a long time ago, but school started and since I'm kinda in my most important year of high school… **

**Nah, scratch that! I don't even bother doing my homeworks so…**

**The real reason is that I've been too lazy to move my busted little ass, putting it on the fact that I'm currently dealing with some love stuff…Anyway, it's not important.**

**Thanks for waiting so patiently that I finally decide to publish…**

Brittany

Everybody just stood there in shock. Finally, spoke.

- Well, I guess that makes us a new student… How about you tell us a little more about you?

Before Skylar could say anything, Rachel stood up.

- Wait! She has to sing so she can prove that she is at least ok. After all, the best she can be is ok since I'm the best in this choir room.

Mr. Schue sight and gave Sky a small apologetic smile. In return, my cousin turned to face Rachel and raised an eyebrow.

- Are you asking me to prove myself…for you?

- Well, I, huh… Said Rachel, who looked pretty impressed by Skylar's bad ass attitude.

- I _so_ want her, whispered Puck.

With a smirk, Skylar walked to the musician and muttered something. The guitarist nodded and passed the word to the others.

- Just sit down and watch, dwarf!

Santana burst out laughing while Skylar took a guitar and the music started. I recognized the look in her eyes and I knew Rachel was dead. Literally.

- Shit!

- What's going on? Asked Santana, who was still holding my hand.

- Skylar totally kills this song. She's going to outrun Rachel!

Santana smiled.

- Then I better watch this. And if your cousin _does _rock this, I'm totally hanging out with her!

This made me smile. Santana and Skylar were a lot alike, and I was only hoping for them to get along.

Skylar started playing the first few chords. Oh! And Ah! Resonated in the room to the choice of Skylar. My cousin smirked and started singing.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear._  
_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._

_See how I leave, with every piece of you_  
_Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love, remind me of us._  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling..._

_We could have had it all... (I wish you, never had met me)..._  
_Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_Your had my heart... (I wish you)... Inside of your hand (Never had met me)_  
_And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)_

_Baby I have no story to be told,_  
_But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn._

_Think of me in the depths of your despair._  
_Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared._

_The scars of your love, remind me of us._  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling..._

_We could have had it all... (I wish you, never had met me)..._  
_Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_Your had my heart... (I wish you)... Inside of your hand (Never had met me)_  
_And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the Deep_  
_Your had my heart... Inside of your hand_  
_And you played it... To the beat_

_Throw yourself through ever open door (Whoa)_  
_Count your blessings to find what look for (Whoa-uh)_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (Whoa)_  
_And pay me back in kind- You reap just what you sow._

_(I wish you... Never had met me)_  
_We could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall... Rolling in the deep)_  
_We could have had it all yeah ( I wish you... never had met me)_  
_It all. (Tears are gonna fall)_  
_It all, It all (Rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all... (I wish you, never had met me)..._  
_Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_Your had my heart... (I wish you)... Inside of your hand (Never had met me)_  
_And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)_  
_We could have had it all... (I wish you, never had met me)..._

_Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_Your had my heart... (I wish you)... Inside of your hand (Never had met me)_  
_But you played it_  
_You played it._  
_You played it._  
_You played it to the beat."_

The hole choir room was filled with applause and cheers. I went and hugged my cousin.

- Welcome to the Glee club! Said Mr. Schue with a huge smile.

I looked at Santana and finally realized that ever since she had arrived, I haven't let go of her. I blushed but Santana simply smile and gave me a small and squeeze.

- So? Said Skylar, looking at Rachel. Was I enough good for Frodo?

**So, whatcha thinking about this chapter? I picked up the song because I based Skylar on Number Six, from the movie ''I am Number Four", and it was the song playing when we first see her in the movie as she makes the house blow… (God that was hot!) Sorry! x)**

**Alright, also thanks for favourite and following my story, I really appreciate! I normally would've sent you a PM, but I've been really busy, so…**

**Anyway, thanks a lot and please keep reading!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't fall asleep! I've been drinking too much coffee to keep up with all the stuff I've been doing tonight, such as updating my Fanfic stuff, studying an exam, working on my own story, helping my sis with math…I'm totally crazy right now x) **

**So, since I have to evacuate all the caffeine in my blood so I can sleep, here's a new chapter for you readers! New character coming in now!**

Skylar's POV

I made my way to my red 848 Ducati. The day had been better than I thought it'd be. Santana and I had become great friends, and I learnt that she was actually calling that Rachel "dwarf".

But there was something up with Santana and Brittany… Something in their eyes when they would look at eachother… I needed to figure it out.

I hoped on my motorcycle and made my way to my grandma's house. Pushing the door, I called her.

- Hey, gran! I'm home!

I heard footsteps and she appeared in the living room. My grandma wasn't like all those cheesy old women that looked like they were going to die. No, my grandmother still had this light in her eyes, this spark of life that made someone look real. She was small, but her voice was firm and her moves were strong.

I smiled at her and went to hug her. My gran was the only one to had seen the real me, not the badass chick I pretended to be at school.

- How was your day, darling?

- It was good, I met Brittany and made some new friends. Where's grandpa?

- He went to the garage to get Bertha fixed up, she replied.

Bertha was their car. In fact, their car was an old Plymouth Fury from 1958, just like Christine. It was the joke in here.

- What, he broke it again?

My grandma look at me like: "Don't mention it!"

- You know how he is, always trying to do things by himself… Talking about cars, I got something for you! She said mysteriously.

I looked at her, surprised. My grandmother wasn't the kind to do gifts. When she said she had something for someone, it was usually work, or tasks to do.

- You got something for me? For what?

She simply walked toward the garage and opened the door.

- This is your birthday gift, my dear.

I looked in the garage and my heart nearly stopped. What a beauty!

- Now go get your grandfather from the garagist! She said with that knowing smile of hers.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

- Thanks gran! This is perfect, but you shouldn't have!

- It's your birthday plus I don't like you riding on that death bicycle of yours.

- My motorcycle?

She simply nodded.

- Now go!

She handed me the keys and I went to sit in the driver seat. I finally had it! My beautiful Chevrolet Camaro Carbon Concept!

I started the engine and listened to the sound of my motor. This car was perfect. I pulled away from the parking and sped on the street up to the garage.

I pulled out the key from the contact and made my way to a short man. His name tag said "Hummel"… I had seen that name before.

- Hey, I said. I'm looking for my grandfather… Henri Pierce?

The man smiled.

- You must be his grand-daughter… Follow me.

- How would you know I'm his grand-daughter?

- Because he told about that car he bought you and I saw you get out of it… Pretty damn good car by the way.

I liked this guy. As we walked through the different cars in reparation to a small room, I noticed something, or someone, and I swear my heart went wild. If this was a movie, I'd say we'd play the seen in slow motion.

The girl was bending over a car, strands of dark brown hair falling over her face. She was wearing a white tank top with black skinnies. As she extended her arm, her shirt lifted up enough to show her tanned skin and her toned abs. God she was gorgeous!

Suddenly, she lifted her head. Her tiny nose, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, that little stain of dirt over her lower lip...She was perfect. And our gaze finally met. Sea-green against silver. I had never felt like this before, with none of my constant hook-ups.

I was brought back to reality by my grand-father's voice.

- You should totally engage her! My Skylar is a total nerd when it comes to motors, cars but most of all motorcycles.

- Really? We're in great need of a mechano, with your other grand-child being a motocross star..

I frowned at that point. Brittany was a motocross star? I was surprised. It had never seemed like the kind of thing she would like, but then again, it could e interesting: Me against my cousin in a motocross race, who would win?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun to face the guy from earlier.

- I talked to your grandfather… How about you come tomorrow after school and we see what you can do?

I smiled. Yes, this town was great!

- Huh, no prob! See ya tomorrow.

My grandpa walked up with me to the car and sat in the passenger seat. As I drove back home, we started making small talk.

- So? He ask

- So what?

- I saw how you looked at the girl, he said knowingly.

I sight. Shit, this was going to be awkward. How can you admit to your old man that you are gay? Before I could say anything else, he cut me.

- I don't mind, Skylar. If that's what you're worried about. I'm happy for you, and that's why I talked about you to Burt.

I was relieved. It wasn't like I thought it'd be.

- You did it un purpose?!

He laughed and gave me an hand squeeze.

- Well, what can I say! You were just standing there looking like an idiot drooling over the girl, I had to save your sorry ass.

- I wasn't drooling! I defended myself.

We looked at each other than burst out laughing as I pulled into the driveway. Before getting out of the car, I took my grandpa's hand.

- Thanks, grandpa.

**So, what do you think? Does the new girl sound interesting? How about Skylar's old man? Cool dude, no?**

**Stay tuned to learn what will happen between Skylar and the new girl…Also Santana and Brittany!**

**Oh and for Skylar's car, check out - Chevrolet Camaro Carbon Concept -**

**For Slylar motocross, check out - Red Ducati 848 -**

**As for Skylar on her motorcycle, check out - (Google images) Number Six red Ducati -**

**See ya next chapter **

**KAy **


End file.
